Rosario plus Akatosh's Chosen
by Emeraldfireblade
Summary: AU. A very young Tsukune is exposed to the Language of Dragons. Ignorant of his fate as the most recent Dragon-Born, he arrives at Youkai Academy with little more that his family's Honor-blade and the clothes on his back. Rated M for Violence and Sexual Situations. Tsukune plus Harem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this fan-based fiction and any intellectual

properties belong to their respective owners.

**Rosario + Akatosh's Chosen**

Chapter 1

Tsukune looked at the small purple wrapped package on the table with joyful eyes. "Is that for me?"

His Grandfather smiled down at the young boy, around his hand-carved pipe. "It is."

Tsukune was really, really excited. Not only was it his seventh birthday, but his Grandparents had recently come back from their trip to Norway with tales of exotic adventure. Even now he could smell the foreign aromas wafting in from the kitchen where 'Gramie' was helping his Mom prepare the family a special birthday dinner.

"Can I open it now?" Tsukune asked, unleashing the full power of his puppy dog eyes.

With a booming laugh, the Elder Aono shook his head gently. "I'm afraid not Tsukune. You know the rules, you have to wait until all the guests arrive, first."

As much as he really wanted to open a present, Tsukune was a good boy, who had been raised to respect his elders and obey authority. He bowed deeply.

"Yes, honorable grandfather."

To his confusion, his Grandfather's only reply was another good-natured laugh.

With a twinkle in his eyes, the Elder Aono left the room as the first of many children arrived at the Aono House to celebrate his grandson's special day.

Much later that evening Tsukune sat in his bed, too excited by the events of his party to sleep. He had received quite a few presents including toys, which he was very happy about, new clothes, which he didn't care about at all, and most interesting of all, the gift from his Grandfather, a small leather-bound book that had been purchased in Norway. During the party he had looked at the book briefly but never actually opened it.

As he turned his head to look at his desk, a shaft of moonlight peaked through his window and, as if summoned by his very thoughts, fell on the book.

Tsukune felt a small chill run down his back but firmly dismissed it, telling himself that he was a big boy now, not a baby, and that as a seven year-old he was too big to be scared of his own birthday present.

Determined to prove to himself that he wasn't scared, Tsukune slipped out of bed and quietly tiptoed on his pajama clad feet over to the desk. As he reached out his hand to open the book for the first time, Tsukune again felt a small chill, but he stubbornly ignored it.

Satisfied that he could see well enough to read in the moonlight, Tsukune swallowed his suddenly dry throat and holding his breath, opened the book.

His held breath was released with a relieved sigh. The book was perfectly normal, even if it was written in a foreign tongue, rendering it completely unreadable to the boy. Tsukune let loose a quiet laugh, embarrassed by his own foolishness.

Not even bothering to close the book in question, Tsukune turned away, fully intending to return back to bed, when he noticed something strange, his bedroom had grown darker. His heart began to beat a crazy tempo as he quickly turned back around to face the desk again.

The reason for the room's dramatic darkening was quickly revealed as Tsukune watched the open book absorb the faint light all around it. Within it's open pages a small section of the strange characters began to glow with a bluish light, a startling contrast to the darkness.

As Tsukune's eyes naturally orientated on the glowing characters, he began to heard a sound, a very loud sound, that a terrified Tsukune would later describe as the sound of Men rhythmically chanting strange words over and over. What freighted the young boy the most was the fact that the strange sounds seemed to be coming from _inside_ his own head, along with a single solitary Word that seemed to echo in his heart, the word **Yol**. And then, much to his bewilderment, everything simply stopped.

For a few quiet moments he simply stood in the moonlight, gazing with huge eyes down at the open book on his desk. He then ran from the room screaming in mortal terror.

"Dad! Mom! Grandpa's book's alive!"

Somewhat bemused, his father walked into his bedroom armed with the family honor blade in hand, to find the room looking completely normal.

When no more strange phenomena occurred, his parents gradually convinced him that he had just had a nightmare brought on by too much cake and ice-cream.

He wouldn't find out just how wrong they had been for nine more years.

**Author's Notes**: Perhaps not the most original idea, but I think I could put my own spin on things. For those not up to date on Dragon Speech, Tsukune's first word, Yol, means Fire. Please review with Questions or Suggestions. Actually, please just review, lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosario + Akatosh's Chosen**

Chapter 2

Koji Aono was not an overly ambitious man, he had few wants or needs in life and was sincerely grateful for the things he already had. But one of the few things he wanted for himself and his family was a good education for his children. True, his _children_, just consisted of a teenage son at the moment, but he could support a larger family and his lovely wife Kasumi had taken it upon herself to start leaving some rather unsubtle hints as to her opinion on the matter.

With a sigh, Koji turned his thoughts back to the subject of education as he looked down at the large pile of notices in his hands. He had been on his way home to enjoy a long lunch break with his unusually frisky wife, when he noticed several letters in the mail. He quickly opened them, hoping that his reservations would be proved groundless. They were not.

Suddenly not in the mood for a romantic meal with Kasumi, Koji left the house and wandered over to the small neighborhood park on his block to think.

Seven letters, seven schools, but just one reply. _We regret to inform you that we do not feel that our school would be the best place for Tsukune Aono. Best of luck._

He tried to be understand, he truly did, but he simply could not fathom what had happened to his son. It had started sometime after Tsukune's Seventh birthday. _The fires_.

Things just seemed to simply combust around his young son with neither rhyme nor reason. He'd brought in priests, exorcists, even that strange American scientologist person, but the fires still continued. He'd lost two homes to the fires and Tsukune had been labeled as a delinquent and menace by the educational system as fires continued to spring up throughout his elementary years.

The last few years hadn't been so bad, with only a single unexplained fire in the last fifteen months, but the damage was done and no high school in their right mind would accept Tsukune _Firebug_ Aono under any circumstances.

As he continued to brood over his son's future, Koji finally noticed the shadow that had fallen over him. As he looked up, he realized that some kind of monk or religious figure had come up beside him and had apparently been quietly waiting for him to notice. The white hooded man offered Koji a wide smile that left him irrationally uncomfortable. "I do beg your pardon, I seem to be lost in my thoughts today. Can I help you with something?"

**"No offense taken, I was simply hoping you could give me the time."**

Koji blinked, doing his best not to dwell on how utterly sinister the man's voice seemed. "It's Twenty Seven after Noon."

**"Many Thanks."** The hooded figure slowly walked away and Koji subconsciously found himself watching as the unusual figure languidly strolled down the road, around a bend, and out of sight.

"Wow, talk about creepy." Koji murmured to himself before his eyes suddenly alighted on a piece of paper laying where the robed man had been standing patiently. As he curiously reached down to retrieve it, he realized that the paper was in fact a flyer for a high school.

A high school named Youkai Academy.

* * *

As he stared out the window silently, watching the scenery pass by, Tsukune tried his best not to brood. He had honestly thought that his education was finished, that no school would _ever_ take him. But here he was, on a bus headed off to Youkai Academy, wherever _that_ was.

If you asked one of his former teachers what made Tsukune Aono so dangerous, they would have replied that it was not only his ability to set fires almost at will, but also his ability to blend into a crowd, afterwards. At age fifteen, Tsukune had brown eyes, black hair, and a normal, ordinary kind of face. He had few interests beyond Fire Safety and Kenjutsu.

As the Bus came to a stop sign, the Busdriver turned towards the quiet young man. His voice sounded like a frog gargling with liquid sandpaper. **_"You attending Youkai Academy?"_**

Rather than reply verbally, Tsukune had learned to keep his speech to a minimum to avoid accidently speaking in Dragon tongue, he simply pointed to the Academy uniform he was wearing.

Nodding his head in understanding, the Busdriver focused again on the road and accelerated the Bus forward. However, he continued to speak. **_"Then I guess it's a good thing that you brought a sword along. Youkai is a terrifying place."_**

Tsukune could only stare at the back of the Busdriver's head in bewilderment at this appraisal, as his hands unconsciously gripped his Sword tighter. It had been a gift from his father, his blessing to carry the Aono blade, the sacred sword that had been passed down the Aono line for five generations.

It was an acknowledgment that Tsukune was old enough to make his own decisions and live like a man, but also a reminder to live life with honor and responsibility, to never bring shame to the family name.

With a start, Tsukune realized that the Bus, which had just exited a tunnel was decelerating again. Only this time, Tsukune would be leaving,for they had finally arrived. With another odd look at the, now grinning, Busdriver, Tsukune assumed an expression he hoped looked more cautious than fearful, and exited the bus to take his first good look at the Academy.

Tsukune soon found himself staring down the hill to the school grounds below in disbelief. Tombstones, skulls, and dead, black trees decorated with flocks of cawing crows lay everywhere. The buildings, even when viewed from a distance seemed spooky and dilapidated. A single, solitary bolt of lightning struck from the overcast sky above to complete the effect, heightening the haunted house atmosphere even more.

As his disbelieving brain racked itself to come up with some sort of justification for this impossibility, Tsukune never noticed the bicycle or it's pink haired rider as she raced towards him.

"Coming Through!"

With a mental snap, Tsukune felt his body respond automatically, the result of years of Kenjutsu training. He dodged backwards to avoid the oncoming bike, but was only partially successful.

With a hiss of pain, he reached for his right foot, which had been trampled by the bicycle. Relieved to see no real injury he looked back up, his eyes following the path of the cycle as it and its passenger continued to fly down the hill, quickly vanishing from sight after passing through the front gate of the Academy.

Tsukune turned back to the Busdriver, who had exited the Bus himself and was currently smoking a cigar. He chuckles in amusement at the scene, ignoring Tsukune's indignant glare and after taking a long drag, offered a few parting words. **_"That? That was nothing. Things are only going to get harder from here."_**

As he collected his bags and began making his way down the hill towards Youkai Academy, Tsukune spoke his first and last word during the entire trip. "Noted."

* * *

Tsukune felt bile begin rise up the back of his throat. _This simply has to be some kind of cruel joke. I mean, come on! A school for monsters? To learn to pretend to be Human?_

His home room teacher was named Shizuka Nekonome, and Tsukune couldn't help but think that she wasn't providing a very good example to the other monsters about keeping in human form. Still, even as some kind of monster catgirl, well, catwomen, she honestly seemed nice and unthreatening.

Ms Nekonome's cheerful demeanor, however, did little to soften the blow as she continued to officially welcomes all the students in her class, and indirectly confirm for Tsukune that it was a death sentence for a human to be discovered at Youkai Academy.

As Tsukune mentally struggled to come to grips with his nightmarish situation, the door to the class room suddenly opened and a very pretty pinked hair girl walked into the class, apologizing for the lateness of her arrival. The other boys quickly jumped to their feet, excitedly murmuring amongst themselves at the sight of their stunning new classmate.

Had he not been so preoccupied with thoughts his dire situation, Tsukune might have very well joined them as even he spent a quick moment to admire her.

Clearly embarrassed by all the attention, the girl who identified herself as Moka Akashiya, quickly found a seat towards the back of the classroom where she would be less visible to her new admirers.

The first few classes ended surprisingly quickly for Tsukune as he sought to distract himself from his situation simply by trying to single mindedly focus on his lessons. Finally, after the last afternoon class ended, the room began to empty itself and Moka quickly left, followed by a small flood of boys with hearts in their eyes.

Somewhat amused to see that even in the world of monsters some things remained the same, Tsukune left the room himself. Making his way towards the boys dormitory, he stopped a few moments to watch the small crowd of boys, which seemed to have tripled in size, as they continued to follow after Moka. With a small laugh, he turned away, never noticing the small blue haired girl quietly watching him from the shadows with a calculating expression.

* * *

The following morning Tsukune found himself in a surprisingly good mood. After a good hot shower and a surprisingly normal looking breakfast at the cafeteria, his situation didn't feel quite so bad.

_True, I'm not actually a monster, but I _can_ create fire._

Still contemplating his situation, Tsukune was walking towards the classrooms when his path crossed another boy from his class, Saizou Komiya.

Saizou had made a scene the previous day in home room, when he had casually mentioned his appetites for murdering and raping humans. As Tsukune quietly passed him by, his eye caught Saizou's, causing the blonde haired boy to snort at him contemptuously. "Morning, weakling."

Tsukune froze on the spot, his first frantic thought a worry that his status as a human had somehow already been discovered. Taking a quick breath to steady his racing heart, Tsukune forced his voice to sound steady. "Who are you calling a weakling?"

Saizou grinned, revealing teeth slightly too big for his mouth. "You, Aono. Don't go thinkin' I didn't notice that little pig sticker you got strapped to your back. See, only a weakling, a loser like you, goes walking around with a _human_ weapon."

Sucking in an angry breath, Tsukune felt all his fears and anxieties vanish in his next heartbeat as he fought against the urge to speak the single word that would turn the monster's face into ash. Gritting his teeth, he growled in reply. "I might just surprise you."

Giving another contemptuous snort, Saizou just walked past him. "Yeah, right. You're not even worth my time, Aono. Time for me to go find that delicious little morsel, Akashiya. Later, weakling."

Tsukune watched him walk into the main hallway with mixed feelings. "I can't believe I almost picked a fight with a someone who murders people for fun. There must be something seriously wrong with me."

* * *

Several days after his encounter with the murderous Saizou, Tsukune found himself outside the normal school grounds, standing atop the hill where he had first arrived at Youkai Academy. He still found himself conflicted as to what he should be doing.

_I Known how a _should_ be feeling right now. I should probably been running for the hills right now, gibbering in unthinking terror. But I'm not. Here I am, still trying to figure this place out. Do I go or should I stay?_

As Tsukune's thoughts continued to lope around and around without conclusion, he decided to go for a walk, his feet set to autopilot and he didn't stop until suddenly he realized that he had wandered into a totally unfamiliar area.

The small series of hills were peppered with tombstones, as was common at Youkai Academy. Tsukune was trying to reorient himself when he heard a women's cry drift on the wind. Reacting on instinct, he raced to the next hill's summit, only to spot Saizou Komiya, who had somehow managed to isolate the pink haired beauty from home room, Moka Akashiya, and force her here.

Saizou's outline had swelled tremendously and he had obviously abandoned any pretense of a human form. He now towered above his classmate, his ripped clothes showing a mountain of muscle and bone spurs underneath. More disturbing to Tsukune was the sound of the monster's voice as he reveled in his power over the clearly terrified Moka. **"HA HA HA HAA! I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS!"**

With a very distinctive sound the Aono Blade, the heirloom sword that was entrusted to Tsukune from his father, slid from it's sheath and Tsukune raced down the hill to confront the monstrous Saizou.

Both Saizou and Moka stopped to stare in surprise at Tsukune's sudden charge. Growling at having his fun interrupted, the Monstrel fixed Moka's would be savior with a piercing glare. **"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE, WEAKLING? GET LOST AND I JUST MIGHT FORGET YOU EXIST."**

Tsukune, as was his custom, didn't waste words, he simply attacked. Grunting in surprise, Saizou raised his arm to deflect the sword blow aimed at his face. Tsukune watched in dismay as the slash bounced off of a bone spur, leaving no noticeable damage. Sensing an opening, Saizou took the initiative and grabbed Tsukune's sword arm in one monstrously large hand and grabbed Tsukune's shirt with the other, raising him up into the air, until their faces were level and Tsukune's feet dangled. He laughed in his face with more manic glee. **"OH, PLEASE! HA HA HA HAA! DIDN'T I TELL YOU BEFORE? THAT YOU'RE JUST A WEAKLING, WHO DEPENDS ON A PATHETIC LITTLE HUMAN STICK?!"**

Wincing at the pain of Saizou's inhuman strength crushing his lower ribs, Tsukune heard his pink haired schoolmate gasp in sympathy and found himself wondering why she hadn't starting running yet.

As he stared straight into the blazing insanity in his enemies' eyes, Tsukune whispered. Saizou's grin returned, though now his teeth actually fit his mouth. **"SORRY, AONO. I DIDN'T QUITE CATCH THAT LAST PART. COME AGAIN?"**

"I said, you arrogant prick, that, I just might surprise you. **Y****OL!**"

The last thing Saizou saw as Tsukune shouted his reply was a stream of fire rushing towards his face at point blank range. He tried to turn his head away, but was far to late, his eyeballs bursting and his flesh melting down his neck into a sickening puddle.

Tsukune fell to the ground, released from the now dead Monstrel's grasp. Trying to ignore the smell of burnt and cooking flesh, he slowly climbed back to his feet with assistance from Moka, who offered him a shy smile.

"Y-You saved me! Thank you so very, very much!"

Any thoughts of cool one-liners or macho posturing died as Tsukune looked at Moka, who clearly didn't know if she wanted to laugh, smile, or start crying.

"Glad to help, Miss Akashiya. Come on, we better go stamp out any lingering flames, the last thing Youkai Academy needs is a brush fire. As dry as this place is, I bet It would go up like tinder."

* * *

Later that evening, after assuring Akashiya that beyond some bruising, he was perfectly fine, Tsukune had returned to the boys dorm.

After retrieving a metal trash can and clearing an area outback behind the dormitories, Tsukune dropped a few dead twigs inside and with a single breath, spoke flames into existence.

When he was satisfied that the flames were burning nicely, Tsukune reached into his school bag and, with a dramatic flourish, pulled out the official notice of school withdrawal that he had been considering ever since he first arrived at Youkai Academy. With a smirk, he dropped the letter into the metal can and watched as it burned to ash in seconds.

Tsukune smiled widely. It had only been a silly little thing, a symbolic act, but it had felt like the right thing to do. For the first time in a while, Tsukune felt a measure of calm.

He had made his choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosario + Akatosh's Chosen**

Chapter 3

The morning following his decision to stay at Youkai Academy, Tsukune awoke with a sense of peace. But as he walked into the communal bath for his floor and stepped under a jet of soothing hot water, doubts began to worm their way into his mind.

_Was killing Komiya really the right thing to do? Even if he was a murderer and rapist, did that give me the right to kill him? Doesn't that just make me a murderer too?_

As the steam cleared away the last of Tsukune's sleepy mental fog, a memory of a girl's voice echoed in his head. _Y-You saved me! Thank you so very, very much!_

_Yes. Killing Saizou Komiya had absolutely been the right thing to do. Still, the idea that I have actual blood on my hands makes me feel uneasy._

* * *

After making himself presentable, Tsukune made his way to the student cafeteria for breakfast, only pausing briefly with a grimace to look at the spot where he and Komiya had exchanged words yesterday.

Unable to entirely shake off a feeling of guilt, Tsukune continued to brood as he collected his food, doing his best to ignore some of the more unpleasant looking or unknown items, and picked out an empty table. He was thus completely unprepared when a girl sat down across him with a friendly smile.

She had taken certain liberties with the student dress code and instead of a shirt and jacket, she wore a fuzzy sweater that did little to conceal the fact that her breasts were huge. With a mental effort, Tsukune forced his gaze off of her overwhelming curves and looked upward.

She was petite, likely little more than a meter and a half tall. She wore her chest length aqua blue hair back in a ponytail with the help of a surprisingly juvenile looking hair tie decorated with sunflower yellow stars. A cute heart shaped face was set with pure amethyst eyes, a small button nose, and pink lips currently shaped into a knowing smirk.

"Um, hello? Do I know..."

Tsukune's question when interrupted when Moka Ayashika, the girl he had rescued from Komiya the previous afternoon, sat down forcefully next to the mystery girl.

Looking at them both sitting side by side, Tsukune couldn't help but to begin comparing them to each other. As the class beauty, Moka had no trouble competing. Moka's hair was far longer, reaching all the way down to the floor in her current sitting position. Tsukune knew that the cascading waterfall of bubblegum pink hair would reach to her knees if she were still standing.

Moka's skin was porcelain fair, which made a bewitching contrast with her vibrant sea-green eyes. Her figure was more modest than her blue haired neighbor, but she was far from flat chested and had flaring hips. Her expression was currently alternating between happy, if somewhat bashful, and annoyed at the other girl's presence.

"Good Morning, Tsukune. Can I call you Tsukune? I was..."

Moka was interrupted when the blue haired girl suddenly jumped up, which Tsukune dolly noted , made her chest do interesting things.

"Hiya! My name's Kurumu Kurono! Your names' Tsukune Aono, right?"

Despite his annoying cousin's claims to the contrary, Tsukune was not totally clueless where girls were considered. Sensing some kind of ugly scene coming, Tsukune made a quick retreat as Moka and the blue haired Kurumu turned to glare at each other.

Slipping away, he quickly found a table elsewhere and tried to finish the rest of breakfast in peace.

"Hey, isn't that Aono? Yeah, so? Dude, didn't you hear? He wasted Komiya, yesterday!"

Tsukune felt his wooden spoon slip from suddenly limp fingers. Covertly glancing over to the next table, where a trio of boys sat, he noticed one pointing directly at him.

"Yeah, I heard about it from my girl, this morning. Komiya grabs this Vampire chick for some fun, and then here comes Aono, and then it's all over, just like that."

"But that doesn't make sense. A Vampire's super strong, super tough, _hell_, super _everything_. Everybody knows that Komiya was an Ogre. If she didn't like Komiya's attention, then she could have just handed him his _ass_."

"I'm just telling you what my girl told me. Apparently it's all over the girls dorm. Ayashika shows up last night with her clothes and makeup all messed up and..."

Tsukune stopped paying attention as the words, "It's all over the girls dorm," started to play over and over again in his mind, his scrabbled eggs sitting in a cold hard lump in his stomach.

_Oh, god, what do I do? Everyone knows that I killed him. Will they Execute me? Expel me? Report me to the Police?_

* * *

Considering the underwhelming reaction of his classmates to Komiya's absence, Tsukune began to relax a little. Even the normally kindhearted Ms. Nekonome did little more than offer a pained grimace as she deliberately skipped Komiya's place as she called out for morning attendance.

_I guess vigilante justice is viewed a little differently in the world of monsters._

Paradoxically, the others boys in class seemed to have taken exception with Tsukune spending anytime around the classroom sweetheart, Moka Ayashika. Considering the heated gazes of the other boys, Tsukune was starting to worry that the back of his head might catch fire.

After the final afternoon bell rung to signal the end of class, Moka stood and marched from the back of class out into the hallway, followed as usual by her small legion of fans. Tsukune followed some time after, as was his custom.

However, as he stepped out of the classroom, Tsukune realized that a portion of the Moka's fan club had decided to wait for him. Doing a quick headcount, Tsukune realized that he was outnumbered twelve to one. The self appointed leader of this welcome party, a rather rough looking guy who sported a gold ring piercing through his nose, began to crack his knuckles menacingly.

"Tsukune Aono! We the knights of Ayashika, the KA's, charge you with the crime of associating above your station. We're going to punish you for having the audacity of speaking with the goddess of classroom 163, Moka Ayashika!"

Tsukune dropped his school bag, preparing for the fist fight of his life. He was confident that he could get in a few good shoots in, but recognized a fight he couldn't win. The world began to blur as his eyes watered in response to repeated blow to his head. As it finally faded to black with the impact of one last punch, Tsukune heard someone comment, "Figured Aono would be tougher, you know? Maybe Saizou was just a weakling, huh?"

* * *

With a dull ringing in his ears, Tsukune opened his eyes in confusion. He took a few moments to steady himself as he looked about. He found himself to be resting on a bleach white cot, which, when combined with the chemical tang of disinfectant in the air, was enough to identify his location as some sort of nurse's office.

After a few more moments he noticed a figure sitting nearby, the unmistakable outline of Kurumu Kurono. The blue haired girl stood from her chair to slowly walk towards Tsukune, a oddly hungry gleam in her violet eyes.

Without preamble, she jumped down on the cot next to him, making up for the lack of room by pressing herself up against him. As Kurumu's generous curves melded into his body's own contours, Tsukune gave a startled yelp.

Any further protests were halted, however, when he found him gaze locked into hers. Kurumu softly moaned something about how human he smelled, but Tsukune wasn't really paying attention. He was feeling rather dizzy and having trouble thinking about anything other than how soft and pink Kurumu's lips looked. Tsukune's head began moving closer to her's, seemingly of it's own accord.

Both Kurumu and Tsukune were thus badly startled and jumped apart when the door to the infirmary slammed loudly open, revealing the normally gentle and reserved Moka.

"Tsukune, you have to get away from her! She's manipulating your mind with her Succubus' Charm magic!"

Tsukune simply watched numbly, as Kurumu began to shout back at his pink haired classmate. Becoming vaguely aware that something wasn't right, he shook his head in confusion and reached for the comforting weight of the Aono blade, the holy sword entrusted to the Aono family. Only, it wasn't there.

The Aono blade was gone.

Tsukune felt his thoughts clear in moments as he jumped up from the cot, heedless of his recent bruises. Wasting no time, he began to tear the infirmary apart searching for his missing artifact.

"W-Where is it? WHERE IS IT?"

Both Kurumu and Moka paused their argument with each other to turn and watch Tsukune's odd behavior. Kurumu spoke up first.

"Where is what?"

"My _sword_!"

Adopting a thoughtful, yet ironically very cute, pose, Kurumu pondered.

"When I brought you to the infirmary, I think I saw a boy walking down the hall with a sword."

"Did it have the emblem of a Dragon in the shape of a triangle on the cross guard?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get that good a look at it. I'm not sure."

Tsukune abruptly ended the conversation by quickly walking out of the infirmary, leaving the two girls to stare after him in disbelief.

Moka turned to look back at Kurumu, with her confusion still clearly written on her face.

"Did I..Did I _miss_ something, here?"

Moment later Tsukune found himself aggressively approaching every random student to cross his path. But after badly scaring a large number of fellow first years, Tsukune forced himself to takes several calming breaths.

Tsukune spent the next several hours in frustration. He spoke with many students, including a pretty purple haired girl who couldn't even be bothered to remove the lollipop from her mouth long enough to answer when asked if she had seen anyone with a sword recently.

As the last of his fellow students began to head towards their assorted dormitories, Tsukune at last admitted defeat and turned towards the dorms himself.

Feeling exhausted with the rollercoaster events of the day, Tsukune collapsed into his bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Tsukune groaned with pleasure as Kurumu's tongue worked it's way into his mouth and her rock hard nipples pressed into his palms, each hand occupied with a perfect globe of flesh.

Kurumu's own hands were no less full, as she gripped his hair tightly, holding his head firmly in place as she straddled his chest and rubbed her dripping wet womanhood against his lower abdomen.

With a another low groan, Tsukune suddenly opened a closed eye to stare at the ceiling of his dorm room in confusion.

_No way. T-That was just a dream?_

Tsukune glared at his now buzzing alarm clock with simmering hatred. Compared with how he had felt the previous morning, Tsukune felt exhausted, but he couldn't bring himself to complain.

_I guess the first order of business is a shower. A very _cold_ shower._

As Tsukune wearily began his daily routine, he paused. Looking down at the floor, he spotted a written note that had been slipped under his door.

**If you want your sword back, come to room 317 after school. Come alone.**

* * *

Tsukune marched into the cafeteria for breakfast that morning with fire practically burning in his eyes. He was so focused on getting his sword back that he barely took notice when he was again joined by Kurumu and Moka.

He was startled out of his focus, however, by the sight of Kurumu's bulging sweater as she sat down. Tsukune felt his cheeks heat up, unable to prevent the memories of his wet dream from earlier springing up to the front of his mind. Unable to meet the eye of either of them he instead focused on finishing his meal as fast as possible, preying that neither was in a chatting mood.

Surprisingly for him, they weren't. Kurumu just sat there, grinning triumphantly and sending Moka periodic looks of smug satisfaction. Moka just watched Tsukune with growing concern.

* * *

Tsukune tried to concentrate on his classes, but he felt a nervous energy race through him in anticipation for the coming battle. He never doubted for a moment that he would have to fight to reclaim his honor.

Hearing the bell finally ring for the last time, Tsukune bolted up from his seat. He grabbed his bag and turned towards the doorway, when he spotted Moka walking towards him with a nervous expression.

"Tsukune, listen. I'm very sorry about what happened yesterday. I feel responsible about it, and now that I know how important your sword is to you, I...um...that is.."

Tsukune watched Moka's face as she struggled to put her feelings into words.

"What I'm trying to say is, I really want to help you!"

Suddenly aware that everyone in the classroom was watching, Tsukune just mutely shook his head.

"Thanks Moka, but I think that this is something that I need to do myself."

Leaving Moka and all his eavesdropping classmates in shock with his denial, Tsukune again gathered his things and left the classroom. However, as he entered the hallway, he again found himself surrounded by a ring of unfamiliar boys his age.

One of the circle, a very short boy with an unusually long nose and bloodshot eyes, stepped forward and raised up peaceful hands in response to the attack posture that Tsukune had unconsciously adopted.

"Be cool, man. We're not here to cause trouble Mr. Aono, sir. We just what to help you look for your sword."

Tsukune just looked at the boy skeptically.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but we know you. Let's just say that we have a mutual friend. My name, by the by, is Igor. Delighted, I'm sure."

Reaching a hand to scratch the back of his head, Tsukune could only offer a friendly but baffled smile.

"Oh. Well, listen, um, guys. I appreciate that you all want to help, but I think, that I've got this."

"Are you quite sure? The mistress won't like that."

Tsukune shook his head firmly.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Tsukune watched as the strange group disbanded, dolly wondering who _the mistress_ was.

* * *

Now free from any further distractions, Tsukune began his search for room 317. He found his target, unsurprisingly, on the third floor. 317 appeared from the outside to be a unused classroom in a dark hallway. There wasn't a single fellow student in sight.

Tsukune stopped and took a few more calming breaths, trying to reclaim the nervous energy from earlier. When he felt himself mentally prepared, he opened the door, and stepped inside.

Room 317 had been cleared of all furniture and was now decorated with white paint that glowed faintly in the darkness within. The paint was in the shape of strange, yet somehow still familiar looking runes. The room's only score of light was the Aono blade, which rested on the floor surrounded by the runes, faintly glowing with white light. The room lone occupant was a black cowl and robed man, standing on the opposite side of Tsukune's sword, face towards the room's doorway.

As he entered and first noticed the runes, Tsukune stopped and stared, as a memory which had been forgotten for yeas came rushing back to the forefront of his mind. Tsukune felt his knees buckle and he dropped to the floor with his hands clutching his head. Once again, he heard the sounds of men chanting rhythmically in his head.

The room's silent occupant simply responded to this with a grin, his perfect white teeth seemingly glowing in the soft illumination of the Aono blade.

**"Welcome, Dovahkiin."**

Author's Notes:

I want to respond to a guest who left a review, but wasn't signed in.

"Really cool idea. Though, is Yol the only shout he knows? That would be kinda weird, since one would assume that he would learn more words from his book. Maybe he could learn more words from it as the story progresses. One thing that struck me as odd was the lack of reaction he had from killing a fellow student. anyway, I look forward to the next chapter."

The Book that Tsukune received from his Grandfather only had a single word of_ True_ Dragon Tongue, the rest was written in the usual Nord script, which due to standard language shift is no longer _pure_ enough to impart divine wisdom.

I didn't intend to update this so soon, but considering that I haven't been inspired to write in months, I'm not so foolish as to ignore inspiration when it finally comes. Alas, my Muse is ever mercurial.

For anyone reading this who has actually read any of my other stories, I understand that I haven't updated them in quite some time, but know that I have every intention of finishing. It might take me a while (see the previous reference to my Muse), but I always finish what I start.

Lastly, I'm going to be putting up a poll soon and letting you vote on what Shout you what Tsukune to learn next.

Guardian of the Sacred Emerald Flames


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosario + Akatosh's Chosen**

Chapter 4

The otherworldly chanting that had been stirring inside of his soul halted as Tsukune raised himself off the floor, with an expression of utter disbelief.

"That?..Wh..What? Who are you? What did you just do to me?"

The black robed man's wide grin morphed into a somewhat mirthfully apologetic expression.

**"No need for alarm, young Dragonborn. Hmmm... Well, firstly, my name is Aleksis, and secondly, I have granted unto you a measure of my wisdom, the understanding of the breathe, the Dragontongue."**

"Dragonborn? Dragontongue? Dragon, what, kin was it? What on earth are you talking about? Are you telling me I'm some kind of dragon?"

**"No, you are a man. I can assure you that you are neither dragon nor mere."**

Tsukune released a breathe of relief that he hadn't even been aware of holding. After the utter impossibility of his recent week, his sense of skepticism had been reduced to shreds. Had someone declared him the Queen of England, he'd likely not have questioned it.

**"However, as the Chosen of the Dragon God Akatosh, you are no mere common man."**

"What?!"

**"Have you not tasted this truth on your very lips several times already, and once quite recently at that? You _are_ Dragonborn, Tsukune Aono. And I have come to grant unto you a boon. Tiid is the first word for the Thuum, or shout, Slow Time. I believe that you will find it's effects self-explanatory. As Dragonborn, you will find yourself able to effortlessly absorb not only the understanding of the shout itself, but also the power and wisdom regarding it's use that I now grant to you."**

The mysterious Aleksis ended his speech by performing a bow that looked elaborate and somewhat ritualistic to Tsukune's uneducated eyes. Moments later, Tsukune stepped back in shock, his head filling with unexpected memories that were not his own.

After a taking a quick moment to center himself, Tsukune looked at the robed figure with fear and disbelief.

"I still don't understand. Why are you doing all this? What is it that you want from me?"

At this question the black robbed man's wide smile returned.

**"Clever boy. The leader of our, hmmm, Organization, wishes to speak to you. Make no mistake, this is a bribe, or, if you prefer, a promise of things to come. If you wish to learn more about your Gifts, about your destiny, then come to throat of the world and climb the ten thousand steps to High Hrothgar."**

"B-But that's impossible. I'm just a high school student. I can't just leave the school. Where is this Hrothgar place supposed to be, anyway?"

Aleksis just shook his head.

**"It's not my place to influence your decision, at least, not beyond what I have been ordered to. You seem like a bright lad, so I'm sure that you could find a way, if you truly wished it. Bare in mind that this invitation has no time restriction, you may come at your leisure. And as for High Hrothgar, consider finding it's location to be the first of the many tests and trials that await you."**

Tsukune shook his head, staring at the floor in bewilderment. _An invitation paired with a refusal to provide directions? Madness._

As he looked up once more, Tsukune watched in surprise as Aleksis began to sink into the floor with ghost like intangibility.

**"Oh, one more thing, before I go. I couldn't help but notice that the magical enchantments on your blade have waned over time. I took the liberty of renewing them. Breath and focus, young Dragonborn."**

And with these final words, the man, if man he had indeed been, disappeared from view, leaving Tsukune to stare in disbelief at the spot where his family sword, the holy Aono blade still sat upon the floor, glowing with a pale white light.

Resolving to put an end to this very strange encounter, Tsukune reached down and plucked up his sword and sheath, sliding them comfortably into place across his back. As the sword left the floor, the glowing runes about the room faded away into nothingness, as swiftly as if someone had removed a light bulb from it's fixture.

Tsukune left, sliding the door to the now empty and dark classroom closed behind him. Preoccupied with the most bizarre event to occur yet in a week filled with bizarre events, Tsukune walked down the stairs only to be greeted by the blue haired Kurumu.

"Hiya, Tsukune! Guess what? I've decided that I'm going to help you go look for your sword. Dragon on the cross guard, right?"

Tsukune felt his face heat up. As he was standing on the steps over her, he had a easy view down the front of her sweater.

"Oh, um, well that's not necessary. I just found it, see?"

Tsukune reached behind him and pulled out the sheathed blade. Kurumu unthinkingly leaned forward to get a better look, accidently giving Tsukune a better look of his own in the process. Kurumu shrugged her shoulders, which Tsukune tried really, really hard not to watch.

"Oh, well that's too bad. And here I was, looking forward to showing you how super awesome I am."

Finally thinking to resolve the embarrassing situation by walking down the stairs and stand next to the petite Succubus, Tsukune flashed a friendly smile.

"I_ do_ appreciate the gesture Kurumu. I don't think that we've known each other for very long, but I can already tell that you're a very sweet girl."

As Tsukune continued walking down the stairs, leaving Kurumu behind him, he never turned back and so had no opportunity to watch as her face lost it's fake_ cute-girl_ expression, leaving behind something more honest, an expression of equal parts guilt and self-doubt. And maybe just a little blushing.

* * *

The morning after his fateful encounter with Aleksis, Tsukune began his day with a cold shower, trying to erase the embarrassing physical effects of yet another erotic dream. Dispute the icy cold water now running down his back, he still felt himself blushing, the memories of burying his face in Kurumu's bare chest refusing to go away.

Having spent much longer in the shower than was his custom, Tsukune almost missed breakfast. He reflected on the strange irony of his life as he sat down at what was swiftly becoming known as _Aono's Table._

Tsukune had never been known as a lady-killer. Usually the only type of girls to ever show any interest in him were the kind who wanted a _badboy _and when they quickly realized that Tsukune's reputation as a delinquent was a mislabel, wasted no time in summarily dumping him.

But now he ate breakfast every morning with a pair of girls that looked like they would have little trouble becoming models. Both looked relieved to see him, clearly concerned with his absence up to this point. Tsukune gave them a swift greeting, but had little time for conversation before the Homeroom bell would ring.

As he quickly started to devour his meal, Tsukune was interrupted by an impatient taping on his shoulder. Turning slightly in his chair, Tsukune looked behind to see who was wasting his valuable breakfast time.

Standing behind him with an extremely insincere looking friendly smile was the ringleader of the Knights of Akashiya, the large and muscular boy with the gold nose ring that had helped to put Tsukune in the Nurse's office.

Tsukune heard the usual cafeteria chatter dim to silence as every eye turned to his table. Calmly easing himself up from his seat, Tsukune looked up at the boy.

"Something I can do for you, Nose-ring?"

The boy's hard stare promised pain, but his fake smile never wavered.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would care to join me in the gymnasium after school. I've got some friends...friends that want to meet you."

Tsukune was not one to give in to a bully, and he certainly had no intention of doing anything that would make he seem weak in a crowded room full of monsters.

"No problem."

As the boys stared at each other the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. No one was paying any attention to the girls at Tsukune's table. Kurumu turned to Moka and gave her head a slight nod in Tsukune's direction. With a concerned frown, Moka nodded, accepting the silent invitation.

* * *

As the hours passed, Tsukune struggled to focus on his classwork, refusing to let his anxiety about the upcoming confrontation get the best of him.

The bell rung, signaling the end of the school day. As he stepped out of the classroom, Tsukune gripped his scabbard and sword firmly. He was reluctant to draw his naked blade when he didn't know what effect the enchantments placed on in would have. Not that he had any intention of using his sword in anything less than a life or death situation.

Tsukune drew a calming breath to center himself as he stood at the threshold of the gymnasium. As he stepped inside the gym, he easily recognized not only the ringleader, but all twelve members of the Knights of Akashiya. As he calmly walked forward to stand before the boy that Tsukune mentally pegged as 'Nose-ring', he found himself completely encircled by the other members.

"You're tough Aono, and you're brave. But you don't listen to good. We told you to stay away from miss Akashiya, but what do you do? A few days after we put you in your place, there you are again, eating breakfast with her! Since it looks like the first lesson didn't stick, we're going to take you down twice as hard this time!"

As if guided by some unseen signal, the Knights all attacked at once. Tsukune smirked as he inhaled.

**_"Tiid!"_**

Tsukune marveled as the world around him began to slow. Combined with his experience with martial arts, the effects of _Slow Time_ allowed him to read incoming attacks with ease. Effortlessly dodging the leaders first attack, Tsukune countered with a brutal punch at the temple. Watching Nose-ring crumple in slow motion, Tsukune sweep another member off his feet and darted past him to put an elbow into a third.

The effect of the Shout ended abruptly, and while the Knights were shocked and dismayed with Tsukune's sudden burst of speed, they still had the advantage of numbers and they knew that the lone warrior had to be tiring. Tsukune stood with his back to the wall, as the remaining members fanned out in front of him.

The first wave of attackers began there assault, but before the combat could resume in earnest, a loud sound exploded across the gymnasium as two figures crashed through the roof, their dramatic entrance littering the gym floor with glass and rubble.

It took a few confused moments for Tsukune to recognize them. Moka Akashiya, his pink haired classmate, was armed with a golf club and a determined expression. Kurumu Kurono, on the other hand, had shed her human disguise to fight in her true form.

Her overall figure was surprisingly human looking, especially in comparison to Saizou Komiya, the only other student whose monster form Tsukune had seen. Kurumu now had a pair of large black bat-like wings that spread out of her back and a devil's spade tail trailing out from under her skirt. Unlike Moka, who had a man-made weapon, Kurumu was armed with monstrously long fingernails that were apparently sharp enough to cut through the roof unharmed.

The Knights of Akashiya were not happy with the Succubus's arrival, but Moka's appearance dumbfounded them. Without a clear leader to lead them, they didn't know how to react to this unexpected reversal. The idea of raising their hands against Moka, who was the object of adoration for the gang, was simply unthinkable. After a few moments of confusion, the Knights fled towards the exit, leaving both Tsukune and their unconscious comrades behind.

Tsukune just shook his head in amazement as he stared at his friends.

"Why are you two here?"

After Kurumu transformed back, she answered Tsukune by launching herself at him, hugging his head down into her bosom. Moka watched this with a scowl before answering him.

"You, dummy. We're here to rescue you. Why did _you_ walk blindly into something that was obviously a trap?"

Tsukune had frozen stiff. The obviously enjoyable sensation of having his face pressed against Kurumu's sweater had triggered the memories of his earlier dreams and his body had begun to respond. Kurumu quickly released him with a blush to match his own.

Coming back to himself, Tsukune answered Moka's question.

"You wouldn't understand. Sometime a man's just got to do what a man's got to do. Oh well, at least I think that this is the end of the Knights of Akashiya, one way are another.

Ignoring the girls, who were now rolling their eyes at his stereotypically male logic, Tsukune exited the gym flush with victory.

* * *

Over the next few weeks the legend of Tsukune Aono grew. The Knights of Akashiya, much to Tsukune's surprise, instead of disbanding, decided that Tsukune, whom they now referred to as _Lord Aono_, as Moka's _Champion_, was off limits. Tsukune refused to attend any of the meetings, dispute the near constant invitations.

Kurumu and Moka continued to join him every morning. Unfortunately the erotic dreams about Kurumu also continued every night, and Tsukune was beginning to suspect that they were supernatural in someway. Unfortunately this subject was so embarrassing for him that he just couldn't bring himself to mention it to anyone.

After a rather normal morning, Tsukune sat in his homeroom chair as his teacher, Ms. Nekonome beamed an excited smile.

"Good Morning Class! I have a special announcement today. As I've said in the past, the purpose of Youkai Academy is help monsters adapt to human society, so with that in mind, starting today you're all going to take up club activities!"

Like the rest of the class, and indeed all the first years, Tsukune and Moka were walking down the hallway looking at all the various colorful club booths and listens to the clubs recruiters shouting out the interests and benefits of joining their assorted club.

Tsukune, like several other male students couldn't help but to be drawn to the clubs with attractive female recruiters. One girl in particular was drawing a crowd of young men in her distinctive swimsuit. Tsukune found himself joining the crowd, but one look at Moka's sour expression changed his mind. It seemed that Moka, who clearly wanted to be in the same club as Tsukune, didn't care much for swimming.

Shrugging his shoulders, Tsukune turned away from the swim club booth. He didn't really have any experience swimming anyway, the only club he had personal experience in his previous school with was the Fire Safely Club, and he had yet to find anything similar thus far.

As the pair continued to walk about Tsukune spotted a blue haired girl in the crowds and called out to her.

"Kurumu? Is that you?"

With a smile and a wave, the Succubus called back.

"Hiya, Tsukune! Hold on, I'll head over to you."

It seemed that Moka wasn't the only one wanting to join the same club as Tsukune. As the trio walked around, Tsukune mentioned his passing interest in the swimming club, which made Kurumu giggle.

"Silly boy, don't you know anything about Vampires? The reason Moka didn't want to join is because water is dangerous for her kind, it weakens them somehow. Oh course, if you still what to join,_ I'll_ be happy to sign up too. I think I'd have to pick up a new swimsuit, though.

Tsukune, who was struck dumb by the mental image of Kurumu in a swimsuit, regained his senses just in time to prevent the girls from coming to blows.

"That's O.K., that's O.K. I don't have my heart set on it, or anything. Let's keep looking."

As he scanned the booths again, Tsukune spotted a familiar looking boy. The short boy with a long nose and perpetually blood shot eyes was named Igor and he, along with a handful of other students, had offered to help search for the Aono blade when it had been stolen.

"Greetings, Mister Aono, sir. It is good to see the Holy blade back where it belongs. Have you any interest in joining the Kendo club?"

"Hi, Igor. Kendo club? Like with wooden swords and stuff?"

"Indeed."

Tsukune allowed a grin to spread across his face. "Perfect. Sign me up."

"Excellent, the mistress will be most pleased."

Kurumu pouted. She clearly was not all that crazy about Kendo.

"Hey, don't forget about me. I want to sign up too!"

Moka had no intention of being left behind.

"Me too!"

Igor gave a dark chuckle as the three first years signed the club roster.

"Well, well, well. Three recruits. Aono, a Succubus, and a Vampire. Most pleased, indeed."

* * *

Author's Notes: Who can guess what type of monster Igor is? He's very, very short, has a long nose, and a good reason to dislike Succubi. One last hint, he is not an incubus.

Thanks to all who participated in my survey. Do you guys think I should start naming my chapters?


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosario + Akatosh's Chosen**

Chapter 5

**What, you mean, _magic_, magic?**

After a few hours, Igor mournfully shook his head, resigned to the fact that no other freshmen were going to be signing up for the Kendo club.

"Well, I guess that's it. To think that I spent all day yesterday putting fresh paint on this useless booth."

Moka couldn't help but give a small smile at the short recruiter's melodramatic sigh. Igor began picking up all of the flyers that he had failed to distribute to passing students. Startled by the sudden activity, Kurumu woke up from her nap and Tsukune stopped cleaning his sword.

"Everyone, follow me. The clubroom is this way."

Tsukune, excited to finally meet the rest of the club, quickly followed Igor, as the club recruiter lead the small party across the athletics field and off the proper school grounds, finally arriving at a large, if ordinary looking steel building.

As Tsukune entered and gave the appropriate bow for a junior member, his instincts began to scream that he was in danger. He jerked up just in time to see a boken, a wooden faux sword, flying straight for his face. Responding with his years of training, he grabbed his scabbard and sword and blocked the unexpected attack.

His attacker was a women, likely a few years his senior. She was relentlessly beautiful with pale skin, long flowing raven black hair, and blue eyes that almost seemed to glow with an unholy fire. The most striking thing about her however, was the ritualistic-looking scars and tattoos that covered her arms and bare shoulders.

She smiled at him with a disturbing mixture of joy and raging hatred.

"Perfect! I knew that Tsukune wouldn't disappoint me! Alright, _next_!"

Tsukune was suddenly seized by another boy dressed in a traditional Kendo uniform and, with an apologetic smile, was abruptly shoved out of the doorway to watch the others enter and be attacked in turn. It was all over before his confused thoughts could assemble themselves into some kind of objection.

Moka, who had won the impromptu shoving match with Kurumu and earned the right to enter after him, took the hit poorly. She collapsed under the momentum of the blow, yet Tsukune didn't see any kind of injury, not even so much as a bruise. Not for the first time, Tsukune found himself wondering just how tough a Vampire actually was.

When Kurumu entered though, that was when things got strange. More alert than Moka, Kurumu detected the ambush and lashed out a hand to grab the boken with enough force to halt it's momentum. Kurumu and the darker hair girl just stared at each other for a few moments before mutually jumping backwards, pointing a finger at each other, and then loudly exclaiming, "It's You!"

Igor then entered into a room filled with confused silence as the two girls just glared at each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Kendo club."

Glaring at the rest of the club members, Tsukune helped Moka up off the floor.

"Igor, what the hell is this?"

The Raven haired girl dropped out of her somewhat comical pose and offered a friendly smile that somehow still seemed genuine.

"An initiation, Aono. First of all, my name is Ceresia Ochishi, and I'm the mistress of this club. Congratulations, by the way, you passed with flying colors, unlike the other two."

Tsukune frowned as he tried to absorb all this new information.

"No deal. You want me, you take my friends too."

Ceresia smiled, and Tsukune found himself shivering in fear, even in his anger.

"Oh, you want to make a deal, do you? Fine, we'll take you and the blood drinker, but the Demon leaves. "

Kurumu gave Tsukune an imploring look, but he didn't even consider the offer to begin with.

"All my friends join, or no deal."

"Fine, but you have to listen to everything I say, _and_, you call me Mistress."

"Deal!"

Ceresia's smile just got wider as she suddenly leaned in close and whispered into Tsukune's ear.

"You now belong to me, Tsukune. You don't want to find out what I'll do to you, if you break our agreement."

* * *

Dispute all the drama with enrolling, Tsukune was relived to find that the actual club was pretty normal. Igor seemed to be the general low-man on the totem pole, and was in charge of showing the new members around, issuing them their club gear, and introducing them to the other members.

"...and finally there are two showers, one for boys and one for girls. Oh, and before I forget, the club participates in two yearly competitions, and we always have a club get-together over summer break, which is mandatory. Our faculty adviser is Ms. Ririko, whom you likely already know, but she never, _ever_, comes out here, so we pretty much can do what we want, within reason. Any questions?"

Tsukune shook his head negatively, as did Kurumu, but Moka raised a hand.

"Is Miss Ochishi the only girl here?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Don't really know, honestly. Nobody's ever really asked."

Tsukune shrugged her shoulders in response to Igor's non-committal answer, but he then turned to look at his friend.

"Actually, I have a question for Kurumu. It looks like you and Miss Och...err,_ The Mistress _already know each other. If it's not too personal, how do you know each other, and why were you both so mad?"

"Oh, _that_."

Kurumu responded with a dismissive hand motion.

"It's no big secret. Both our families are pretty old, pre-Babylonian, if you believe the legends. Anyway, long story-short, Her family and mine have had some bad-blood over some war we all fought long ago. It's literally ancient history, but old habits are hard to break. Don't worry, we're not going to transform and rip each other apart, or anything."

"Oh, Mr. Igor, I do actually have a question."

The small boy turned to look at Moka, who had raised a hand.

"When you were showing us the equipment, I noticed that you never mentioned where the armor is. Kendo practitioners wear protective padding, don't they?"

"Oh, we keep all that stuff in the Van. No one here actually needs the armor, so we only dig it out when we have a tournament in the Human world."

Upon hearing this, Moka, turned somewhat red in the face, and looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Well, what if someone here actually does need it?"

Igor cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I thought you were a vampire?"

Moka answered Igor's confused look with one of her own.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

When both Igor and Kurumu both put a hand to their head and groaned, Tsukune found himself confused as well.

* * *

Tsukune, like all the other students out in the courtyard, was gazing up at the large boards, where the current grades for the entire freshman year was posted.

'_Here, I thought I was doing OK with the #80 spot, but compared to Moka's spot at #13, well, I guess __I've still got a long way to go._'

Tsukune, thinking of his pink haired classmate, turned to congratulate Moka, only to notice that she had suddenly disappeared. Scanning through the chattering crowds, he eventually spotted her on the outer edge of the courtyard, apparently involved in some kind of confrontation with several other boys from another class.

Surprised at his usually quiet classmate's behavior, Tsukune shrugged his shoulders and began to make his way through the crowds. Tsukune's reputation preceded him, as said crowd eagerly parted for _'Fire-Breathe'_ Tsukune.

As he finally reached the edge of the crowd, Tsukune stepped behind Moka with his arms crossed and an angry scowl. The three boys that had been harassing her, who sported reptilian eyes even in their human guises, took one look at Tsukune, dramatically paled with clear recognition, and ran from the courtyard as fast as they could.

Moka turned to Tsukune with a blinding smile, thrilled that he had silently come to her defense.

Tsukune found himself smiling back at her and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, thank you _sooo_ much, you really saved me!"

Tsukune turned his head, noticing for the first time, a young girl, clearly too young to a student at Youkai, who was now staring up at Moka with stars in her eyes.

"My name is Sendou Yukari!"

Tsukune watched with a bemused expression as the young Yukari asked Moka for a date. Moka blushing with embarrassment and confusion, turned to her '_Champion_', clearly desiring to be rescued.

Yukari, however, also turned towards Tsukune.

Poking at him with a finger she loudly declared to the entire crowd.

"Tsukune Aono, as of right now, I hereby declare you my rival! You may be Moka's friend, but someday, her heart_ will_ belong to me alone!"

She ended this statement by brandishing a fragile looking painted wooden wand and gesturing at Tsukune. Around him, glowing brooms and mops appeared, hovering just out of arm's reach. The enchanted objects circled around him menacingly, but Tsukune was feeling more amused than threatened. Until the first mop lunged out and cracked him in the head. Finally beginning to feel a bit angry about this treatment, Tsukune reached behind his back and unsheathed his blade, feeling the reassuring weight of his sword for the first time in weeks.

Without conscious thought, Tsukune's instincts flared and the sword shot out to intercept the next lunging broom strike. The glowing pink energy that surrounded the object quickly faded and the object dropped lifelessly to the ground. Both Yukari and Tsukune paused to stare at the, now glowing, Aono blade.

"No way! How did you stop my magic?!"

The watching crowd began to murmur and then several students began to outright laugh at Yukari's heartbroken expression."

The young girl responded to this, abandoning her attack and turning to run, with tears in her eyes. Moka just kept looking back and forth between Tsukune, who was now staring at his family honor blade with a fascinated expression, and the young fleeing girl. A moment later, she too, fled into the crowds.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tsukune sat by himself in a quiet corner of the school library. With several books in hand, he sat quietly, flipping through the pages with a slightly frustrated look on his face.

"Hiya, Tsukune!"

The normally chipper Succubus Kurumu quickly lowered her voice when Tsukune gave her a harsh look.

"Sorry about that, Tsukune. I don't think I've ever seen you studying in the stacks before. What are you looking at?"

"Oh, I'm not doing schoolwork. I'm trying to find out more about magic."

Kurumu looked with incredulity at the boy she was not so secretly crushing on.

"What, you mean, _magic_, magic? I don't think that you're going to find any books on Witchcraft in the library."

Tsukune paused to look at his friend, having caught an unspoken subtext in her statement.

"Why not?"

Gee Wiz, Tsukune, where did you grow up? Maybe you never had Witches in your neighborhood, so you just don't know, but most Youkai hate Witches. Their' considered a '_Hated Race_'."

"Say what?"

"You know. A boundary race."

Seeing Tsukune's blank look of incomprehension, Kurumu continued her explanation.

"Well, basically, It's hard to tell if a Witch is truly supernatural or not. I mean, they can very, very easily be mistaken for a regular human. Back in ancient times, the term boundary race was coined to define a race that bridges humanity and the supernatural. But in modern day, they're just called half breeds or worse. Typically, boundary races face heavy discrimination."

"That sounds pretty rough."

"Totally. But, if you want to be friends with a boundary race, I'm totally cool with it. I actually think it's pretty nice of you."

"I never said anything about being friends with anyone."

"Then why are you studying magic?"

"It's _complicated_?"

* * *

True to the blue haired bombshell's predictions, Tsukune never found any meaningful information on witchcraft. Just dry information of the general abilities and connection to nature that witches were said to posses. And absolutely nothing about magical swords.

As he left the library, Tsukune's sharp hearing picked up a familiar voice shouting for help.

_'Moka_!'

As he raced behind the library, Tsukune was greeted by the sight of Moka and the sole female member of her fanclub, Yukari. Both girls were being menaced by the same group of boys that had been harassing them earlier that day. The leader of this little gang had shed his human form and was revealed as a humanoid Lizardman with sharp claws and teeth. He was currently holding Yukari's wand and preparing to sink his teeth into the young witches' tender flesh.

As he took in the horrific scene, Tsukune was suddenly overcome with a terrible rage, unlike anything he had ever experienced before. In a red haze, the draconic word came to his lips as the Aono blade slid free.

'_TIID_!'

The Lizardman starred in sudden horror as Tsukune seemed to simply materialize in front of him. In a fountain of blood, the hand and arm still clutching Yukari's wands fell to the ground and was shortly followed by their owner's head.

The other three boys, wasted no time in shedding their own human guises. With an instinctive pack hunter mindset they circled around Tsukune, attempting to neutralize his speed. But, Tsukune's shout boosted speed, sword skills, and bloodthirsty rage placed him far beyond their ability to fight. Two of the three were brutally struck down in moments. The last of the assailants, in desperation, suddenly turned to Moka, who had been quietly watching in horror.

"Drop your sword, right now! Or I'll cut her throat, I _swear_!"

Tsukune actually felt lost and bewildered for a moment as the killing rage that had filled him moments before quickly disappeared. The Lizardman's sharp claws were pressed against Moka's soft, pale white skin. Feeling his blood run cold, Tsukune slowing lowered his blade down to the ground as the desperate monster backed away. So focused was the Lizardman on Tsukune's sword that he failed to notice the shadow that had fallen on him. Ironically, it was Yukari's startled gasp that alerted him to Kurumu's sneak attack dive bomb.

He rolled out of the way to avoid the Succubus's razor sharp claws. Moka suddenly found herself free from the boy's clutches As the terrified Lizardman jumped back to his feet, he realized that Tsukune had dropped his sword. Sensing an opening, he leapt at the now defenseless swordsman.

Tsukune countered the sudden assault with a single word.

'_VOL!_'

Moka stood unsteadily as the now dead Lizardman's body fell. Yukari quickly raced over to her to wrap her little arms around her. Moka tried to offer her what comfort she could, but she couldn't manage more than a pained smile and a distracted pat on the head, as she stared at the second charred corpse that Tsukune had left in his wake on her behalf.

"Don't worry, Yukari. Everythings going to be alright."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Sorry for the delay fans, I've been pretty busy with a new job and several new video games. Anyway, credit goes to **reality deviant**, who correctly identified Igor as an Imp and partial credit goes to **Bunny153539**, who identified Igor as a cameo character from Persona. (Just a cameo, I'm definitely not incorporating a third series into the story.) Now for the next quiz. What is Ceresia Ochishi? First hint, she and Igor are related. Second hint, she hates Demons, but Angels even more. Hope you all liked it. Please review with questions and comments. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I get.


	6. Chapter 6

**.0+6.0+Rosario + Akatosh's Chose**n

Chapter 6

**Praise me, Tsukune! I've found High ****Hrothgar**!

"I've done it, again."

Tsukune stared at his hands, the same pair of hands that had ended the lives of three students just last night.

_Oh sure_, he thought,_ I had to save my friends and there was no time to think. Never mind that I lost control and went berserk._

He ignored the banging on his door, as his friends continued to shout.

"Tsukune! What's wrong? Why won't you come out?"

Moka, sweet and simple Moka. Pretty, smart, but oddly shy and unsocial.

"Hiya, Tsukune! You alright, in there?"

Kurumu, the babe. Popular and friendly, but a little air-headed.

"Moka, why are we even here? If Tsukune wants to brood in his lair, I say, let 'em."

Yukari, The young pre-teen. Smart, if bratty, and totally devoted to her Idol.

Tsukune did his best to block out their voices, his memories continuing to torment him. But the minutes continued to drag out and the girls continued to shout through his dormitory room door.

_How did these three even end up inside the boy's dorm, in the first place?_

"I'm not coming out. It's not safe around me. I could snap and hurt you."

His heartfelt declaration was greeted with casual rejection.

"You're a total sweetheart. No-way, you'd ever hurt me."

"That's not true! In fact, I never feel more safe, then I do when I'm with you, Tsukune. Come on, Yukari, say something!"

"Moka, we don't have time for this. I'll get that door open."

**"Bolt, Lock, Irons, and Chain. Open, Release, Set Ye Free, That Which Ye Do Contain!"**

Tsukune could only watch with a mystified expression, as Yukari's magical spell easily opened his barricaded door.

Resigning himself to the inevitable, Tsukune quickly dressed and got ready for his classes. Moka, Kurumu, and to a lesser extent, even Yukari, enjoyed the free peep show.

As his afternoon classes came to an end, Tsukune's feelings of panic and self-loathing were replaced with his mundanely daily schoolwork. At least until he found himself scrubbing down the classroom as part of his punishment for being tardy. As he attacked the floors with fervor, Tsukune was suddenly struck with the memory of his conversation with the mysterious Alekis.

**"If you wish to learn more about your Gifts, about your destiny, then come to mouth of the world and climb the ten thousand steps to High Hrothgar."**

His eyes grew large in realization.

"That's it! _That's_ where I'm going to me learn to control my destructive impulses!"

Tsukune managed to find his friends all together outside, enjoying a group study session. They immediately quieted when he approached with a wave, deliberately avoiding looking in his eyes and wearing blushing expressions of guilt.

_Yeah, definitely talking about me._

"Hi, everybody. Can I get some help with something that I'm working on?"

Kurumu and Moka practically tripped over themselves in their hurry to help him.

"Totally. Wha'cha need help with?"

"I'm looking for a place called High Hrothgar."

Yukari was initially reluctant to help him, but when Moka asked for her help personally, her frosty disposition melted instantly.

* * *

Two weeks after asking for her help, Yukari approached _Aono's Table_ with a wide grin.

"Praise me, Tsukune! I've found High Hrothgar!"

Yukari quickly made herself comfortable, pausing a moment to bask in Moka's praise of her efforts. She then pulled a pair of spectacles from her sleeve and conjured a blackboard with a wave of her wand.

"High Hrothgar is an ancient temple that is located in a hidden realm that is sealed away from the rest of the world, a holy mountain sacred to the ancient goddess Kynareth."

"Kynareth?"

"A Goddess of nature and the sky. Old Nordic, at least I think."

Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief. The past two weeks had been difficult for him, Even the normally free-spirited Kurumu had been feeling depressed for his sake. He had explained to his friends that he was beginning to fear for his sanity and his desperate need to learn how to control his power. Out of all his friends, it was oddly enough, Moka, that seem to understand his feelings the best.

"The gateway to the hidden world that contains High Hrothgar, the realm of "Mereth", only opens for monsters of Frost and Ice. Your best chance to get through is to find an Ice-Wraith, or a Wisp Mother."

Tsukune slumped back down in defeat at this news.

"But I don't know anyone who is an Ice monster. And it's against school rules to even _ask_."

Moka spoke up.

"Don't lose hope, Tsukune. There may be another way in."

Kurumu looked over at Moka in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just think about it. There's someone who can travel between all worlds."

Yukari took this moment gaze up at Moka in adoration.

"Of course! The Busdriver!"

* * *

It took all afternoon for the four students to find the Busdriver, who was staring out over the cliffs at the eternally crashing waves below, smoking a cigar, as was his custom.

**"Well, Well. Good to see you, boy. You seem to adjusting to Youkai with minimal trouble."**

The words that had been on his lips died, as Tsukune was suddenly overcome with the memories of his various life or death struggles.

"Well... not exactly."

**"What do you want, kid?"**

Tsukune took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Mr. Busdriver, I need to get to a place called High Hrothgar, which is inside a hidden realm called Mereth. Will you please help me?"

Kurumu quickly spoke up, to Tsukune's surprise.

"He means all of us. We're all going."

The Busdriver paused to inhale on his cigar, as the group of students looked on in anticipation.

**"That's a pretty hefty request, son. I could get in serious trouble for breaking the ancient treaties, at least, without a good reason."**

"But yo..."

The Busdriver quickly interrupted Tsukune who was about to speak.

**"I didn't say I won't do it. I just have a price that needs to be paid, first."**

Moka stepped forward.

"If its money you want, my family has plenty. Name your price."

The Busdriver let loose a dark chuckle.

**"Heh heh heh. No, it's not money I'm after."**

Yukari frowned.

"Then just what do you want, you smelly old man?"

The Busdriver replied with a slightly disturbing wide grin.

**"Panties."**

"WHAT!?"

**"I want a pair from Tsukune's home room teacher, Ms. Nekonome. And I want them used."**

The girls stepped back in shock and Tsukune's mouth just dropped open.

"N..no way! You perverted old man!"

Tsukune and they rest of the girls quickly followed Yukari's refusal with their own.

**"Heh heh. Them's the breaks, kiddies. Life is about making tough choices. No panties, no bus ride. And don't think about getting sly ideas, I'll know if they aren't the real deal."**

Tsukune returned back to the dorms, more frustrated than ever. The girls left for their own dorm, except for Kurumu, who quietly slipped away.

* * *

Tsukune spent the next few days in a cloud of depression as he looked in vain for another way to reach the realm of Mereth.

As he was preparing for his day, one morning, Tsukune spotted a bundle of mail and several parcels that had been left in front of his dorm room.

Confused at first, Tsukune felt a grin creep across his face, and his sour mood was suddenly banished.

"I can't believe that I forgot. It's my sixteenth birthday!"

During class Moka quickly noted Tsukune's change of mood. When she heard about it being his birthday, she practically disappeared, much to Tsukune's confusion.

Later that evening, Tsukune found himself the center of attention, as both Moka and Kurumu decided to spring a surprise birthday party. Even Yukari attended.

Tsukune enjoyed himself tremendously. His birthday cakes had been fantastic, even if he was starting to feel like a judge in a contest, considering how competitive the girls were acting. Moka gave him a charcoal sketch that she had made of him. Kurumu gave him a book on Babylonian myths and legends. Yukari gave him a box of bright crimson grass that pulsed disturbingly, like blood in a vein.

Neither Tsukune, nor his friends, ever noticed the figure crouched up in the tree, watching through a Camera lens.

* * *

Tsukune was shocked to discover that Yukari had somehow managed to convince Ceresia to let her join the Kendo club. She, like all his other female friends, showed no aptitude for Kendo whatsoever.

Moka and Kurumu asked Tsukune for personal instruction on the basics. Yukari was quick to give Tsukune the cold shoulder, but Kurumu was a shameless flirt the whole time. Or rather, she was until Igor came by to drop off a letter that was addressed to her that had been found at the club room entrance. After looking it over, Kurumu turned scarlet and quickly excused herself from the club activities. Tsukune just watched in confusion. He turned his attention back to helping Moka and Yukari, but after awhile he began to get the nagging suspicion that something was wrong.

When Kurumu didn't come to Kendo club at all the following day, Tsukune, much to Moka's annoyance, decided to go looking for her. As he stepped towards the club entrance, Yukari came running inside, out-of breathe, but with an alarmed expression on her face. In her hands were clutched a group of 'risque photographs.

Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari quickly left the clubroom to search for Kurumu. After asking several students, the trio was finally pointed in the right direction by a moody looking girl with an armband that read _School Disciplinary Squad_. After several false turns, they finally found Kurumu's last known location, the large dead tree near the unused gym storerooms.

Tsukune quickly called out for her.

"Kurumu, can you hear me? Are you there? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Hearing no reply, the group spread out to search. Moka had just grabbed the handle to one of the storage rooms, when the door suddenly flew open. Surprised, Moka stumbled backwards, landing in a tangle of limbs as a Monster in it's true form slithered through the now open doorway.

The Monster was a giant slug, covered in slime and venting a black vapor into the air around it.

Tsukune quickly raced up to the doorway to confront it, when he suddenly felt his knees buckle in weakness.

The monster, however, showed Tsukune no attention, as it turned it's eyestalks toward Moka's prown form.

"I was thinking about making you my next target, Moka. And just think, now, I get to have you at the same time as Kurumu."

With these words, the slug shot forward with a speed that belied it's clumsy seeming size and shape.

Tsukune tried to draw upon the killing rage that had consumed him weeks ago, but to both his dismay and delight, the surge of emotions refused to come. Desperate to protect his friends, despite his weakness, Tsukune stumbled into the Monster's path, with his now lead-heavy blade clutched in both hands.

Tsukune's instincts told him to use _Yol,_ but he struggled against it with all him might, determined not to kill again.

**"Get your slimy hands off my Chosen One!**"

Everyone, including the Slug Monster, turned in surprise to see Kurumu standing in the doorway in all her Demonic Glory. The entire area took on a nightmarish quality as the sky seemed to blacken and the winds howl. The large tree next to the storeroom suddenly uprooted itself, a grinning face appearing across it's trunk. The Slug monster was quickly immobilized by rope-like roots and branches, as Kurumu shoots forward, her claws slicing across it's slimy throat and releasing a shower of grey blood-like fluid.

Tsukune found himself just staring at her in wonder, a small voice in his head silently wondering why he wasn't terrified by her display of power. As the strange environment, including the monstrous tree faded back to normality, Kurumu slumped forward in exhaustion.

To Tsukune, she had never looked more beautiful.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Credit goes to Bunny153539, who correctly Identified Ochishi as not just a Devil, but an actual Fallen Angel. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, I enjoy the contrast between Tsukune the Dragonslayer and Tsukune the Original, and writing the protagonist trying to reconcile both parts of his personality. The quiz this time is about the realm of Mereth. What does the name Mereth actually mean?

On another note, the time has come for Tsukune to learn a new shout. Please go to my profile and vote on the Shout you want him to learn next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rosario + Akatosh's Chosen**

Chapter 7

**"I thought we'd all agreed not to give in to that perv's demands!"**

As Tsukune walked into the Nurse's Office, he set the steaming bowl of soup down, very much aware of the pair of pure amethyst eyes that had been tracking his movements since the moment he walked through the door.

"Tsukune?"

He turned around with a nervous chuckle. Maybe he had become somewhat desensitized to the fact that Kurumu was so beautiful, due to all the time that they had been spending together in the last couple of months, but as he looked at her, reclining on the Nurse's Office Cot and looking at him with a hard to read expression on her face, Tsukune suddenly felt his brain overheat.

"Tsukune, are you okay?"

He found himself smiling at the slight absurdity of Kurumu, who had been left with the School Nurse due to something called Youkai Exhaustion, asking _him_ if he was okay. The humor helped him to finally overcome the sudden bout of shyness that had gripped him.

"Hiya, Kurumu."

Kurumu couldn't help but return his smile when she heard her own characteristic greeting turned back to her.

"What's in the bowl?"

"I know that you aren't actually sick, but I thought you might like some 'Chicken & Noodles' soup. Moka and Yukari helped to make it too."

"Thanks! But why aren't they here, too?"

"Moka had another one of her blackouts again. She's actually resting in a cot in the next room."

Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"Which would explain where Yukari is. Sometimes I wonder why she even bothers with all that tomato juice, it clearly doesn't do her much good."

"Kurumu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Kurumu could only cock her head to the side in confusion.

"Tsukune, what on earth could _you_ possibly have to apologize for?"

"I don't really know. Nothing specific, I guess, it's just that I've been so caught up in my own problems recently and I haven't really been a very good friend these days."

Kurumu again rolled her eyes.

"_Right_. Like that time yesterday, when you went looking for me, because you were worried about my safety."

"How are you, by the way?"

"I'm just fine, Tsukune. Tell everybody that I said that I loved the soup. And, Tsukune, I'm sorry too."

"Sorry for what?"

"I, I..don't have the courage to tell you. You might end up hating me, and I don't think I could deal with that. Like, ever."

"O...kay?"

After Kurumu and Moka had recovered from their respective illnesses, the group returned to the task of normal school life. Tsukune, however, just couldn't seem to get comfortable and was always visibly on edge. Until one day Kurumu entered the Kendo club room with an announcement.

* * *

"Hiya, everybody!"

Everybody paused. It was usual to see Kurumu with such a determined look on her face.

"I've been thinking about how Tsukune still needs our help, and I think that I know a way to get Mr. Busdriver what he wants using my new Succubus powers."

Tsukune went from pale to bright red in seconds.

"Kurumu! I thought we'd all agreed not to give in to that perv's demands."

"But, Tsukune, we don't have a choice! We need this, _you_ need this, and if there's anything that I can do to help you, you'd better believe that I'm going to do it."

"But, Kurumu, what if we get caught? Besides, don't you see that this isn't right?"

While Tsukune was trying to convince Kurumu to take the moral high ground, Moka sat silently with a thoughtful expression.

"Okay, I'm in. What do we do, Kurumu?"

Tsukune stared at his vampire friend in disbelief. Yukari stared in surprise a moment too, but was quick to align her opinion with her idol's.

Now seeing himself completely outvoted, Tsukune lowered his head and sighed in defeat.

* * *

After the sunset behind the perpetually overcast sky of Youkai Academy, Ms Nekonome walked alone, to the faculty car parking lot. Kurumu was shadowing her from above on her ebony black wings, while Tsukune and Moka were on the lookout for the other teachers. Due to Yukari's magic, the entire area was blanketed with a magic fog that dampened all sound.

As Ms. Nekonome reached into her purse to retrieve a set of car keys, Kurumu struck quickly. Calling on the Dream Magic that was a part of all Succubi, the environment began to quickly change dramatically. The car parking lot was suddenly replaced by a scene from a sunny summer day by a beautiful lake with crystal clear water and teeming with fish.

Unable to resist, Ms. Nekonome leapt into the waters of the lake and several moments later came crawling back out with a raw fish in her mouth and one in each hand. Quickly eating the raw fish with great relish, Ms. Nekonome patted her belly, now full of dream fish, and began striping off her dripping wet clothes. Peeling down to her birthday suit, she curled around into a ball and began to nap in the strong illusionary sunlight, purring loudly the whole time.

Kurumu waited a few more heartbeats to make sure that Ms. Nekonome was well and truly asleep before releasing her from the spell. The sunny summer day vanished as Kurumu fell to her knees, leaning against the side of a parked car for support, with sweat dripping down her face. Tsukune, who was holding a hand to his face to prevent any nosebleeds and trying very hard not to look at his completely naked home room teacher, rushed over to her to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, Tsukune. I knew that it would be a test of my powers, I just never realized how much harder it would be to use my magic on a women."

After quickly grabbing Ms Nekonome's panties, the group fled in silence, each with a red face.

* * *

Tsukune couldn't help but grin as the school bus engine came to life. With a sudden jolt, the vehicle pulled out of the school parking lot. With a few elaborate hand motions the Busdriver steered the bus away from Youkai Academy.

The scenery began to blur as they picked up speed and headed for the tunnel that separated the Academy from the world of men. Using arcane methods known only to himself, the Busdriver drove down the tunnel, emerging into a land of wild beauty.

The bus drove down an ancient snow-covered road. They began to decelerate as they approached a long abandoned stone tower. Tsukune, along with Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari, stood and collected their things. Beyond the simple description of "a land of snowy mountains", he had no idea what to expect and so had packed several sets of his Youkai Academy Winter Uniforms, some freeze-dried noodles, flashlights, and waterproof matches.

"**Now, be on your toes out here, kids. This place is filled with dangers beyond anything you can image. When you've finished your business, then come back to this tower, and I'll come to pick you up**."

Tsukune scratched his head in confusion.

"How will you know when we come back?"

"**He he he. Oh, I'll know, I'll know. Don't you bother about that, kiddo. Good luck, Dragonborn.**"

Tsukune's jaw dropped in surprise.

"H-How? How did _you_ know about that?!"

The Busdriver only replied with laughter as he shut the Bus door and drove away.

Tsukune looked about at the surrounding wilderness with equal parts fear and excitement. As the quartet of teens began to head into the snowy woods, they were enveloped by the sounds of an ancient forest that haven't seen the touch of human hands for over a thousand years. But the tranquil moment was brutally shattered by the sound of wolves sprinting through the woods towards the travelers.

Tsukune couldn't believe his senses, as wolves the size of horses lunged from an overhanging ledge above the game trail that the group had been traveling down. Calling on his training, Tsukune's sword was out in seconds. The wolf darting down at him sprinted forward and tackled Tsukune, using its mass to send him crashing to the ground. A second wolf darted forward to take advantage of Tsukune's moment of vulnerability, but at the last second Moka ran forward and kicked the wolf with enough momentum to send the wolf crashing into a tree with a loud crack. As Tsukune quickly jumped back up, the first wolf lunged again, but was stopped by nightmarish roots growing from the ground.

As Tsukune stood with his sword in hand, he looked down at the wolf that was now helpless due Kurumu's Succubus powers. His first instinct was to release the wolf, to let it run back into the woods. But as he looked down into the beast's eyes, he saw only hunger and predatory instinct. With a sudden flash of insight, Tsukune realized that these creatures would never see him or his friends as anything other than food.

Taking a calming moment to harden his heart, Tsukune suddenly plunged the sword through the wolf's eye and into its brain, killing it instantly. Tsukune felt his hands suddenly shake as the adrenaline of the sudden fight or flight situation vanished. He began to look out at the woods with new eyes. He'd never taken the time to consider how safe he was, surrounded by all the comforts and laws of civilization.

But now, the realization was sinking in that all the protections that he had taken for granted his entire life had been striped away. The land of Mereth was wild, beautiful, primal, and totally uncivilized. Even Youkai Academy, with all its dangers, cloaked itself in a thin facade of civilization. But, from here on out, Tsukune would have to depend on his sword skills just to stay alive. And the help of his beautiful companions.

'_And Yukari too, I guess_.'

* * *

As he continued to walk towards the far off snow-covered mountains in the distance, Tsukune looked over at his companions. Moka was just fine, the vampire seemed to have a limitless supply of stamina. Kurumu was growing visibly tired, likely due to her use of her Youkai against the wolves that periodically hunted them. Yukari, also, despite her venomous protests to the contrary, was clearly on her last legs.

"We need to take a break. I think I see some ruins over that way, let's head inside and start a fire."

The wolves gave the ruins a wide berth and the group was able to set up a proper camp. Tsukune collected firewood, while Moka kept an eye out for trouble. Kurumu melted snow in a pot over the fire pit so the group could eat a quick meal of noodles. Yukari leaned against the crude wall of their shelter and quickly fell asleep. After the quick meal it was decided by everyone that Yukari needed more rest, so the group prepared their camp to be a bit more permanent.

With a start Tsukune suddenly sat up from where he had nodded off, starting at the now dying embers.  
He wasn't quite sure what had woken him, but his instincts were telling him that he needed to get up. As he habitually checked the condition of his sword, he suddenly noticed a large crack in one of the walls of the ruins that made their shelter. What separated this crack from many others like it was that a shaft of light was shining out from _behind_ the wall.

After a few experimental kicks, the rest of the crumbling wall fell to pieces, revealing a tunnel constructed from stone and choked with tree roots. By this time, everyone else had awoken and turned to watch as Tsukune peered down into the ancient passage. Tsukune still felt a strange impulse to delve down into the earth and explore. As he began to hesitantly step down the tunnel the others quickly followed after.

It wasn't long before the group encountered the first of the ruins many protectors, a kind of zombie dressed in old rusted armor and wielding equally rusty weapons that dispute their initial variety had all degraded to little more than metal clubs. These zombies were not what Tsukune had expected based on the various _monster movies_ he'd seen. Rather than mindless, shambling, and cannibalistic corpses, these zombies were clearly intelligent and spoke to each other with a series of growls, moans, and the occasional word, spoken in some strange unknown language. Despite this clear intelligence, the zombies showed absolutely no desire to parley as every single one attacked on sight and to the _death_.

Tsukune was never more grateful for his friends support as the combats down in the oddly well illuminated ruins were quick and dirty. Moka, who was quick to exchange her golf club for one of the rusty weapons from the zombies, was merciless, using her inhuman strength and speed to quickly destroy any zombie that got too close to Yukari. The young witch, who was of no real use in actual combat, proved her worth with several spells that allowed the party to effortlessly bypass traps and locked doors. Kurumu, when she realized just how many zombies where protecting the area, began trying to conserve her Youkai reserves and mostly relied on her Demonclaws. Tsukune himself, was unstoppable after the first time he used his Firebreath shout and quickly discovered that the zombies were especially vulnerable to flame.

After a seemingly endless maze of tunnels and chambers, the team finally came to the end of the twisting ruins. It was an enormous chamber that was surrounded by glistening subterranean waterfalls. Tsukune was stunned to see sunlight being reflected down from the ceiling, surprised to realize that they must have spent the entire night down in the depths of the earth. As the group walked further into the chambers they crossed a stone bridge that extended over a huge chasm , into which disappeared all the falling water, combining all the waterfalls into a massive and deafening singular waterfall beneath them. Across from the bridge was a raised platform that ended with a carved stone wall. A relief of an enormous dragon's head glaring down upon them, as if in warning, was carved above a series of strange characters that stretched across the entire wall. Tsukune was instantly reminded of the various runes that had been created by Alekis, back at Youkai Academy.

Tsukune began to hear a sound that was both alien and familiar at the same time, the sound of men rhythmically chanting in a strange tongue. As if in a dream, he felt himself walking forward, pulled to a specific section of the wall. A single character stood out from all the rest and Tsukune found himself whispering in a hushed tone.

_'Klo_.'

Tsukune didn't really understand what it meant, unlike the other times, he felt no real spiritual connection to the strange word, but he instinctively realised that it had to be connected to his ability to shout.

As soon as this thought crossed his mind, he found himself suddenly startled by a loud crash. As one the group turned toward the sound of the noise, an ancient stone coffin, whose lid had just been sent tumbling heavily to the ground. The occupant of the coffin was quick to stand up and prepare itself for combat. It was a zombie, but unlike all the others of its ilk that the teens had encountered so far, this foe was armed with a polished and razor-sharp axe made of a greenish metal that was covered in small glowing blood-red runes along its edge.

'_Tiid_!'

Tsukune didn't know what that axe was going to do, and he didn't want to find out. Using his now inhuman speed, he suddenly flowed forward and struck the undead monster with all his might. The zombie was sent staggering back from the unexpected attack, but was able to parry the weight of the blow at the last moment, turning a potentially lethal swing into a painful but survivable hit.

"**Lights, Flare and Dazzle! Judgement, Cloud and Frazzle!"**

Yukari's spells had little effect, other than annoying the zombie, but that was intentional, as it turned its attention to the little witch and was attacked by Kurumu and Moka. The zombie had already been sent reeling backwards towards the edge of the stone platform by Tsukune's attack. In a pile all three suddenly went sailing over the edge and into the darkness and rushing waters below.

For a few heartbeats, Tsukune and Yukari stared in horrified silence, untill the sound of flapping wings was suddenly heard over the sound of the crashing waterfalls. Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief as Kurumu came flying up from the depths with a wide smile on her face. Moka was grinning as well as she hefted her prize, the green axe that the zombie had carried moments ago.

Overcome with emotion, Tsukune suddenly rushed forward to sweep both girls up into a fierce hug.

Neither Moka nor Kurumu seemed to particularly mind.

Before they left the ruins the group helped themselves to the content of a locked chest that Yukari had spotted that had been hidden away in a recess behind the stone coffin. Along with several hundred tarnished and unidentifiable coins, they found a bows with a matching quiver of steel arrows and a glowing stone the size of Tsukune's fist. As Kurumu helped herself to the weapon, Tsukune picked up the stone to gaze at it curiously.

It was oddly warm to the touch. Tsukune, who was just about to offer the stone to Yukari, was shocked to suddenly hear a voice echo loudly in his ears.

**"AT LONG LAST, A MORTAL HAND TOUCHES THE BEACON..."**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not even a single guess? (sigh) I guess the question was too hard. The land of 'Mereth' means 'The land of Elves'. Here's something a little easier. The question for this chapter is, "Who or what controls the beacon that Tsukune now possesses?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Rosario + Akatosh's Chosen**

Chapter 8

**"Ts..Tsukune, um, are you really, _really_ sure that this is a good idea?"**

Tsukune was beginning to get a little annoyed at the number of strange voices that seemed to pop up in his head lately.

"HEAR ME AND OBEY! A FOUL DARKNESS HAS SEEPED INTO MY TEMPLE. A DARKNESS THAT YOU WILL DESTROY. RETURN MY BEACON TO MT. KILKREATH AND I WILL MAKE YOU THE INSTRUMENT OF MY CLEANSING LIGHT."

"No."

"YOU DARE TO REFUSE MY DECREE?"

"I'm not interested in getting involved in some kind of epic quest for a Kami from a foreign land. I'm here to find High Hrothgar and learn to control my anger, and that's _all_."

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari had all turned to watch Tsukune, who was having a somewhat comical one sided argument with the glowing stone in his hand.

"DO NOT BE HASTY MORTAL, IF YOU ARE WISE, YOU WILL HEED MY BIDDING. BECOME MY CHAMPION AND I WILL GRANT UNTO YOU GREAT POWER, AS WELL AS THREE BOONS."

"No thanks, I've got more power then I think I can even_ handle_, right now."

"THEN WHAT OF YOUR COMPANIONS?"

"What _about_ my companions?"

"THE WORLD IS FILLED WITH DARKNESS, INDEED, YOUR FRIENDS TO SOME EXTENT EMBODY THIS DARKNESS. HOWEVER, JUST AS A SINGLE CANDLE CAN SWEEP AWAY THE BLACKNESS OF THE VOID, SO DOES THE RADIANCE OF YOUR NOBLE SOUL ILLUMINATE YOUR FRIENDS, PUSHING THEM TO REJECT THEIR VERY NATURE, SIMPLY TO REMAIN IN THE RADIUS OF YOUR LIGHT."

"And me being your champions effects them how?"

"WHEN MY CLEANSING LIGHT ROLLS ACROSS THE LAND AND DISPELS THE DARKNESS, AND MAKE NO MISTAKE, IT _WILL_, YOU AS MY CHAMPION, WILL BE THE HAND THAT DELIVERS THE RAYS OF MY LIGHT, DIRECTING MY RIGHTFUL JUDGEMENT AS _YOU_ CHOOSE."

Tsukune furrowed his brow in thought.

"Well, if me being your champion is what it takes to keep my friends safe from all this_ cleansing light_ business, then I suppose that's what Ii'll have to do."

"A WISE AND NOBLE DECISION, MY CHAMPION."

"_But_, High Hrothgar still comes first."

"AS YOU WILL, BUT DO NOT TARRY. MY FIRST BOON I SHALL GRANT UNTO YOU, UPON THE STEPS OF MT. KILKREATH."

Moka was the first to approach Tsukune.

"Tsukune, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm guessing that none of you actually heard any of that?"

"Any of _what?_"

"Well, after we find High Hrothgar, we're going to be going on a slight detour, to a place call Mt. Kilkreath."

After a quick breakfast of noodles and some wild carrots that Moka had spotted, the teens set out again, traveling towards the far off mountains in the distance.

* * *

After several days travel, everyone managed to reach the foot of the _throat of the world_, and the mountains were just as intimidating upfront as they had been from afar.

Moka was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"We did it, Tsukune! High Hrothgar is just up this mountain!"

Tsukune and Kurumu laughed good-naturedly as Moka, and now Yukari, did a celebratory dance. As they danced about, an errant gust of wind sent both their skirts flying upwards. Tsukune found himself blushing at the sudden sight of Moka's panties.

Before anyone could react, the lighthearted atmosphere was suddenly ruined, as a deafening roar echoed across the sky. Kurumu was quick to fly back down and stand behind Tsukune, while Moka reached behind her to ready her axe.

The source of the disturbance quickly made itself known, as a large skeletal dragon gracelessly plunged to the ground, landing with a teeth-rattling crash.

Opening it's mouth, the dragon spoke with a roar.

"SO, YOU'RE MERIDIA'S CHAMPION, ARE YOU? YOU'LL FARE NO BETTER THAN THE LAST! AS THE AGES HAVE PASSED, AS MERIDIA'S POWERS HAVE WANED, MY POWERS HAVE ONLY GROWN. BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE LICH LORD!"

"TIID!"

The moment that Tsukune had seen the shape of the bone dragon flying down towards him, the killing rage that had consumed him weeks ago, sprang to life. Where as the lost of control had terrified him before, now he welcomed the berserk fury.

"Tiid!"

To the girls, it seems like they were moving in slow motion, compared to the dragon and Tsukune. Tsukune's sword danced, but his enemy was just as fast, countering his every blow with it's razor sharp bone claws. Despite all his skill, Tsukune found himself being pushed back.

As he found himself now fighting on the defensive, the dragon suddenly lunged it's head forward, attempting to remove Tsukune's head with teeth just as sharp as it's claws.

Tsukune felt the hair on his head part from the air being pushed forward. Just millimeters before reaching Tsukune's head, the dragon suddenly reared back and gave a pained roar of anger and surprise.

The effects of both shouts had ended, and Moka, finally able to bring her full strength to bear, had bitten into the side of the Dragon with her ax. The dragon reeled with blow as some kind of red energy pulled free from it and flowed into a startled Moka. The damage from the attack was clear, as the dragon's entire flank had collapsed, leaving a shower of broken bones and shards.

"Yol!"

Unable to penetrate the dragon's defenses, Tsukune changed tactics and unleashed a burst of fire. The Dragon had no flesh to burn, but the heat made the bones in it's skull snap and cave in on itself.

With a shudder, the monster collapsed, whatever force that was keeping it's bones together having clearly failed.

As it self destructed, the bone dragon spoke a few final words.

"IT SEEMS THAT I HAVE MISCALCULATED. I WAS NOT EXPECTING A DRAGONBORN. BUT IT MATTERS NOT! I, MALKORAN, AM ETERNAL, AND YOU, ARE NOTHING! ENJOY YOUR VICTORY, IT WILL BE FLEETING!"

As the monster's final words echoed on the wind, Tsukune suddenly became aware of a strange pulling sensation. Where the corpse of the long dead dragon lay, wind began to stir. Everyone jumped back as transparent flickering orange line of power surged out of the dragon and into Tsukune. He found the sensation both disturbing and oddly familiar. Memories flashed before his eyes that were not his own, but one in particular stood out.

"I get it now! It means sand, it's part of the shout for Slow Time!"

After assuring his friends that he was perfectly fine, Tsukune and the rest of his companions continued their long trek. They easily spotting the first of the "ten thousand steps". The path way stood out due to the fact that all the steps looked to be in perfect condition, each block with sharp lines and perfectly aligned with the next. The steps themselves seemed to been made with an unknown black metal that also helped them to standout against the native stone and dirt of the mountain.

The moment that they began walking, Yukari seemed to have a bit of a bounce in her step. When asked whey she had so much energy, she just smiled and said that the mountain was holy and she felt more connected to nature here.

It took four hours to make the climb, and a powerful storm had blanketed the mountain in fresh snow about halfway up, but Tsukune finally made it up the stairs and the group were left gasping in the thin chilly mountain air, as they turned their collective gaze on the temple of High Hrothgar.

The temple was constructed with oddly rust free iron gates and the native stone from the mountain and it was clearly centuries old. With his heart racing in excitement, Tsukune walked boldly inside through the open front gate.

As the group went inside, they were greeted by the sight of 13 men, each dressed in the peculiar attire that Alekis had worn on his visit to Tsukune. The robed men circled around the group and the man in the center stepped forward and lowed his cowl to reveal an elven face with dark skin, a blood red eye, and an eye-patch.

"Greetings, Dragonborn. I am high priest Malarrian, and I speak for the greybeards."

Tsukune gave a quick bow.

"I'm Aono Tsukune, I'm hear to learn to control my powers and hopefully myself."

"Before we discuss such matters, you must prove yourself. Shout for us, so that we may taste your voice."

_They want me to shout? Burning off Malarrian's face might not be the best way of introducing myself. Something with slowing time, perhaps?_

"Tiid Klo!"

The greybears all startled backwards in surprise, as they all found their various cowls pushed down and over their heads.

Malarrian gave Tsukune a wide smile.

"Well met, Aono. You are, beyond question, a Dragonborn."

"_A?_"

"Oh, you are most certainly not the first, but you are the first dragonborn to appear before us in _this_ age."

"Aleksis said that you would help me learn about my powers and my destiny."

"Perhaps. But before we can officially welcome you among us, their is one more test that you must pass."

"What kind of test?"

"You must journey to the ruins of the once great city of Solitude and retrieve the horn of our founder, Jurgen Windcaller. We will provide you with a map to aid you."

With a slightly impatient sigh, Tsukune unfolded the map that had been provided for him.

_Interesting, Solitude seems to be pretty close to Mt. Kilkreath._

* * *

It had taken a week for the group to walk all the way to the edge of the mountain rage that included Mt. Kilkreath. At one point they had been stuck by an ancient stone bridge that had collapsed, but Kurumu managed to fly everyone over the gorge, one at a time. Kurumu took advantage of the situation to hug Tsukune's head into chest, which was a pleasant surprise, since she hadn't done that in a long time. When Tsukune landed on the other side with a bright red face, Moka was quick to jump to conclusions and start yelling loudly about inappropriate behavior. Behind Moka's back, Yukari gave Kurumu a mischievous smile and a thumb's up sign.

As the group walked along the ancient stone road that lead to the ruins of Solitude, Tsukune paused to look over at the monument that was just barely visible at the peak of Mt. Kilkreath.

_Meridia's temple, I'm guessing. I know that I told her that High Hrothgar comes first, but we are right here. And it would be a big waste of time to travel all the way back her from High Hrothgar all over again._

"Change of plans, everybody. Remember the beacon? Mt. Kilkreath is right over there."

After a ten minute walk, the group came to the ancient walkway that would eventually bring them all to the summit, when Tsukune heard Miridia's voice again loudly ringing in his ears.

"I AM PLEASED, MORTAL. YOU NOW STAND AT THE THRESHOLD OF A GRAND DESTINY, IF YOU BUT POSSESS THE STRENGTH TO SEIZE IT. BUT FIRST, THERE IS THE SMALL MATTER OF YOUR FIRST BOON. GODDESS MERIDIA, THE LADY OF LIGHT, HONERS HER PROMISES."

Tsukune stood rooted to the spot in shock. A Strange energy began to flow into his body, but unlike the experience with the dead dragon, this energy was not visible, nor did it stop, but continued to flow into him endlessly, like a water faucet had been turned on over his head.

"FEAR NOT, MY CHAMPION. I HAVE NOW CONNECTED YOUR SPIRIT TO THE PLANE OF AETHERIUS. IT'S ENERGIES CAN BE MOLDED AND SHAPED BY YOUR WILL AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO CAST SPELLS LIKE THE ANCIENT WIZARDS OF OLD. IF YOU DESIRE MORE LORE ON SPELLCRAFT, I ADVISE YOU TO JOURNEY TO THE RUINS OF WINTERHOLD AND SEEK THE LONG FORGOTTEN COLLEGE OF MAGICS."

The girls turned to look at Tsukune with cautious alarm, but after a few more moments, he seemed to come out of his trace.

Moka asked with some hesitation, "Tsukune, are you alright?"

Despite the fact that he was internally panicking, Tsukune forced a smile on his face to reassure the others.

"Don't worry, everyone, I was just lost in thought for a second."

Doing his best to try and ignore the curious sensation of being connected to a magical plane of existence, Tsukune began to walk up the path. After roughly three hours, they began to reach the summit, when Tsukune noticed an old stone shrine that had once been carved into the mountain, but was now so eroded by the elements that he could barely recognize it. As he sweep his hand over the mostly smooth stone, he felt a sudden pull along the back of his neck. Jumping up in alarm, Tsukune quickly noticed that the entire area was visibly distorted, everything was cast in a strange blueish light. Quickly looking about, Tsukune turned to stare at the shrine in surprise, for no longer was the shrine broken down by time and weather, but pristine, as if newly carved. At once, Tsukune's eyes were drawn to the now familiar foreign runes.

Kurumu was beginning to get concerned. Tsukune had definitely been acting weird since the moment that they had first arrived at the mountain. She hadn't had much direct interaction with any gods, but knew from her family lore, that they generally had little concern for the lives and safety of their followers. More than ever, she feared for the welfare of her destined one. And the way he was just staring blanking at a random collection of rocks was very troubling.

"Tsukune? Whacha' looking at?"

Tsukune suddenly jumped back with a shout.

"Su!"

"_Su_?"

Tsukune suddenly looked around with a confused look for a moment.

Moka put her hand of his shoulder with a look of concern.

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

""Yeah, I, I...I'm just fine, Moka."

"If you're sure, Tsukune. Lets just hurry up and do whatever it is that we have to do here and leave. This whole mountain gives me the creeps."

After another 20 minutes of walking, the group finally reached the summit, to see the temple of Meridia. The large stone statue was barely recognizable, it's outstretched arms having fallen off ages ago and any fine details long since scoured away by wind and rain. At the base of the large statue however, was a cradle that was the perfect size and shape to house the beacon. It was curiously untouched by time and in perfect condition.

"JUST LOOK AT THE STATE OF MY TEMPLE, NOW A RUIN MANY CENTURIES OLD. SO MUCH FOR THE CONSTANCY OF MORTALS, THEIR CRAFTS, AND THEIR HEARTS. IF THEY LOVE ME NOT, HOW CAN _MY_ LOVE REACH THEM? RESTORE MY BEACON, CHAMPION, YOUR DESTINY AWAITS."

_I'm really starting to hate the word destiny._

Without further preamble, Tsukune retrieved the beacon from his backpack and started walking towards the platform. Moka, however, run into his path.

"Ts..Tsukune, um, are you really, _really_ sure that this is a good idea?"

"What's the matter, moka?"

"I just have a really _bad_ feeling about this."

"IGNORE THE WORDS OF THE VAMPIRE, OBEY MY DECREE."

Tsukune growled in frustration.

"Moka, I appreciate how you feel, but I'm doing this for you. If I do this, then I can protect you."

Tsukune, again, began to walk to the platform. The beacon, unsurprisingly, slid right into place, and began pulsing with a bright light. What did surprise everyone was the the circle of light that surrounded Tsukune and then sent him hurtling into the sky.

Tsukune had a tense moment as he stared in shock at his feet, now so far in the air that his companions had vanished into tiny specks, though Kurumu was likely racing towards him as fast as her wings could take her. Tsukune suddenly felt a moment of awe as the entire realm of Mereth was laid out for him. After giving him a few moment to appreciate the scale of what was to come, Miridia spoke.

"IT IS TIME FOR MY SPLENDOR TO RETURN, NOT JUST TO THE REALM OF MERETH, BUT UNTO _ALL_ THE CORNERS OF THE EARTH. BUT, THE TOKEN OF MY TRUTH LIES BURIED IN THE RUINS OF MY ONCE GREAT TEMPLE, TAINTED BY A PROFANE DARKNESS FAR MORE VILE THEN ANYTHING THAT YOUR COMPANIONS REPRESENT. THE LICH LORD, ONCE A MORTAL NECROMANCER NAMED MELKORAN, HAS DEFILED MY SHRINE WITH HIS CORRUPTIONS, TRAPPING THE SOULS OF THE VICTIMS OF HIS NECROMANTIC ARMY.

WORSE STILL, HE USED THE POWER THAT WAS STORED WITHIN MY OWN TOKEN TO FUEL HIS FOUL DEEDS. I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE CHAMPION, NOT JUST TO RESTORE MY BEACON, BUT TO ENTER MY TEMPLE, RETRIEVE MY ARTIFACT, AND DESTROY THE VILE MONSTROSITY THAT THE LICH LORD LEFT BEHIND TO GUARD IT."

"W-_What_!? I never agreed to this!"

"THE LICH LORD HAS ALREADY ACKNOWLEDGED YOU AS MY CHAMPION, HE WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU, AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE LIES DEAD. SERVE ME, AND YOU SHALL HAVE THE POWER TO DESTROY HIM AND ALL HIS FOUL CREATIONS!"

"I..I, guess I don't' have a choice then. I'll do it."

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm really happy with the amount of response I got with my last chapter, and like I said before, the more reviews, the more inspiration. Full credit goes to the following, reality deviant, Master DK, The10thDoctor1964, mastermind, and Solidstach for correcting answering the question about the beacon, and extra credit goes to NamikazeMinato Kiiroi Senko for including her full title. I suspect that this question was a little too easy so here's something harder, "What is the name of the object that a Lich keeps his soul in?" Here's a hint, it starts of the letter p.


End file.
